The invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Bromeliaceae or pineapple family and which was derived from the cross of Pineapple Research Institute of Hawaii hybrid clone 58-1184 and Pineapple Research Institute (PRI) hybrid clone 59-443 and has been named hybrid clone CO-2 by the inventors.
The specimen was under cultivation in a nursery at Del Monte Fresh Produce (Hawaii) Inc. at the time of discovery and since then, the new variety has been asexually reproduced at the same nursery by the propagation of stem cuttings and use of vegetative parts of the plants taken from the specimen.
Smooth Cayenne pineapple (Ananas comosus (L. mer)) is the principal commercial pineapple variety grown in Hawaii and in other pineapple growing areas throughout the world. Hybrid clones are related to Smooth Cayenne pineapple containing more than 50 percent Smooth Cayenne genes but were altered using cross pollination methods.
The PRI hybrid clone 58-1184 of the genus Ananas is a pineapple variety developed by the Pineapple Research Institute Hawaii. Hybrid clone 58-1184 can be characterized by its short leaves, with light green color and reddish-brown leaf margins. Leaf shape is typical of Smooth Cayenne pineapple, however, hybrid clone 58-1184 has slightly spiny or thorny leaf margins. Plant vigor and the length of vegetative and fruiting cycles is similar to Smooth Cayenne pineapple. Hybrid clone 58-1184 produces small, alightly round fruit on short plants. Crop yields may be as much as 30 percent lower than Smooth Cayenne pineapple. This variety is noted for high incidence of the fungal fruit disease called Fruitlet Core Rot, but is tolerant to the physiological disorder, Internal Browning. The edible flesh of the fruit is sweet, moderately yellow, with lower total acid levels than Smooth Cayenne pineapple.
The hybrid clone 59-443 of the genus Ananas is a pineapple variety developed by the Pineapple Research Institute at Wahiawa, Hawaii. It is distinguished from Smooth Cayenne pineapple by its dark green leaf color and reddish to reddish-brown leaf margins. Leaf shape is narrower than, leaf length similar to, and leaf texture more rigid than Smooth Cayenne pineapple. This variety grows rapidly, maturing one month faster than Smooth Cayenne clones. Crop yields may be slightly lower than Smooth Cayenne pineapple. Hybrid clone 59-443 is more susceptible than Smooth Cayenne clones to the plant diseases caused by Phytophthora cinnamomi and Phytophthora parasitica. It is tolerant to the physiological fruit disorder, internal browning. The fruit is square shouldered, with large, flat fruitlets. The edible flesh of the fruit is porous, more yellow, and sweeter than Smooth Cayenne pineapple.
The general objective of this invention has been to develop a new variety of pineapple that produces a sweeter, more vitamin C rich fruit, is less prone to parasitic fruit diseases, more tolerant or resistant to the physiological disorder called internal browning, and having more uniform yellow color, and good fruit appearance after refrigerated storage. Other objectives of this invention were to develop a new variety that was tolerant to pineapple plant diseases, and which produces acceptable crop yields of saleable fresh pineapple.
These objectives have been fully realized by the development of the new plant variety described here in detail. The new plant variety was developed at the Pineapple Research Institute at Wahiawa, Hi as a hybrid clone secured by cross pollinating a flower of hybrid clone 58-1184 with pollen taken from a plant of hybrid clone 59-443. The seeds taken from the ovaries of the material variety were cultivated at the Pineapple Research Institute. After prolonged observation of the seedlings, the hybridized plant was selected and asexually reproduced by the inventors at the Pineapple Research Institute through propagation of stem cuttings and use of vegetative parts of the original hybrid plant.
Through successive propagations, the inventors have ascetained that specimens of the new plant variety generally resemble the parent varieties but are distinguishable from both parents as well as other varieties of pineapple known to the inventors in that the new variety has greater sugar and higher vitamin C content, distinctive mixed tropical flavor, greater pigmentation and fiber content of the edible flesh, higher resistance to internal browning development, and good crown and shell appearance following refrigerated storage.